With the development of technology and the continual pursuit of lifestyle upgrading, for the purpose of better entertainment viewing pleasure while using entertainment electronics, such as smartphone, computer, or TV to watch movies or listen music, more and more people prefer to use a wireless loudspeaker to play sounds. As smart home technology progresses to further increases the demand for smart loudspeakers, recently, many loudspeakers with artificial intelligence have been introduced in the market.
This type of loudspeaker can be placed anywhere in the room and can interact with users around it. The feature that a loudspeaker produces radiation of sound with different sound pressure-frequency in different directions is called “directivity”. The higher the frequency of the sound, the more obvious the directivity will be. To give the same listening experience to every listener in the room, an omnidirectional loudspeaker is provided to give the same sound pressure-frequency characteristics in all directions. Therefore, the omnidirectional loudspeaker is a loudspeaker that can radiate sound evenly in a 360-degree pattern for more uniform coverage and balanced sound quality for every listener in the room.
However, the conventional omnidirectional loudspeaker discards the advantages of the directional loudspeaker, while the conventional directional loudspeaker cannot achieve the effect of the omnidirectional loudspeaker, either. In the current market, there is yet no loudspeaker that can achieve both advantages of the omnidirectional and directional loudspeakers, and which remains one of the important topics in the field.